harry potter sa vie en 7ème anée et après
by hermione potter8
Summary: bon de nouveau se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un conseil à l'autre hermione potter!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter sa 7ème année et après.  
  
Diclamer : l'histoire et quel que personnage ma partient mais tous le reste est à JK rowling.  
  
1 le procès de sirius  
  
ca matin là, Harry se réveilla à cause d'Hedwige qui hululait et de sa tante Pétunia qui l'appelais pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois en bas Harry prépara le déjeuner sans broncher, puisque aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans et il allait commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius avait un procès le jour même , et par se faite il allait sûrement quitter les Dursley. Harry partit dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner pour préparer sa valise . Harry reçu des lettres et les lu juste avant de partit de la maison. Salut harry , S'est l'horreur à la maison ! Bill , Charlie , Percy et papa sont toujours au travaille. Fred et George agacent maman avec leurs farce même si on en ri. Ginny elle ne fais que de parler (plutôt de nous saouler) de son petit ami colin crivey.(heurk).mais heureusement ont se revoit aujourd'hui. Et devine j'ai une petite amie ! c'est...Lavande ! elle est très sympas. C'est Ginny qui l'a invité chez nous et ça c'est déclanchez comme ça ! et toi ça va ? tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? salut ton ami Ron. Quand harry lu la lettre il ne pu s'empecher de rire. Puis il vint lire la lettre de Poudlard et fût très étonné d'apprendre qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor et préfet-en-chef. Puis lu la lettre d'Hermione. Salut harry ! Comment sa va mon c?ur ? moi , très bien, mais, tu me manques.ont se voit aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Hermione. Harry fût surpris que se soit s'y court et qu'il n'ai pas de cadeau mais pensa qu'il aurait un plus beau cadeau de la voir. Puis il partit avec un portoloin que lui avait envoyer Dumbledore. Il arriva devant un grand batiment blanc qui devait sûrement être le ministère. Harry entra et y trouva une foule de médias. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle de procès.Sirius était assis tous devant. Ron juste derrière sirius. A côte étais assis Hermione. Une fois assis il dit salut à Ron et mis un rapide baiser sur les levres d'Hermione, puis fudge pris la parole : -très bien. Nous avons attrapé Peter Pettigrow alors nous reprenons le procès de sirius Black. Après plusieurs heures de procès et après avoir entendu tous les temoins , Fudge reprit la parole : -Sirius Black vous venez d'être innocenter et vous avez la gade de Harry Potter puisque vous êtes sont parrain. Et pour nous ascusez vous recevez un palace de 29 pièces et 3 millions de gallions. La salle explosa de toute par pui Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius comme un gamin de 5 ans. Après le procès de Sirius, Harry, Hermione et toute la famille Wesley allait au restaurant puis dans le palace de Sirius pour le découvrie. Il étais immense avec 5 étage et avec un escalier en marbre semblable à celui de Poudlard. La chambre de Harry étais immense au couleur de griffondore. Tous le monde fit la fête avec pétard , blague des jumeaux et le reste . Hermione restait jusque à la fin des vacances. Ron lui reviendrais dans 4 jours. -Harry je peux te parler ? -oui et ils partirent au petit salon du haut. -Harry je suis préfete-en-chef! - moi aussi et préfet de l'équipe de quiditsch ! -oui¨ -c'est bien mais s'est sa doont tu voulais me parler ? -non.  
  
Voila c'est la fin du premier chapitre désoler pour le changement d'écriture mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi bon le prochain chapitre s'apelle : changement de vie et Hermione va lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. S'il vous plait des rewiews c'est pas dur à faire qu'elle soit positive ou négative !!! merci !!!!!¨s'est ma première potterfics alors soyer indulgent !!! Merci. Hermione Potter. 


	2. le procès de Sirius Black

Harry potter sa 7ème année et après.  
  
Diclamer : l'histoire et quel que personnage ma partient mais tous le reste est à JK rowling.  
  
1 le procès de sirius  
  
ca matin là, Harry se réveilla à cause d'Hedwige qui hululait et de sa tante Pétunia qui l'appelais pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois en bas Harry prépara le déjeuner sans broncher, puisque aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans et il allait commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Sirius avait un procès le jour même , et par se faite il allait sûrement quitter les Dursley. Harry partit dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner pour préparer sa valise . Harry reçu des lettres et les lu juste avant de partit de la maison. Salut harry , S'est l'horreur à la maison ! Bill , Charlie , Percy et papa sont toujours au travaille. Fred et George agacent maman avec leurs farce même si on en ri. Ginny elle ne fais que de parler (plutôt de nous saouler) de son petit ami colin crivey.(heurk).mais heureusement ont se revoit aujourd'hui. Et devine j'ai une petite amie ! c'est...Lavande ! elle est très sympas. C'est Ginny qui l'a invité chez nous et ça c'est déclanchez comme ça ! et toi ça va ? tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? salut ton ami Ron. Quand harry lu la lettre il ne pu s'empecher de rire. Puis il vint lire la lettre de Poudlard et fût très étonné d'apprendre qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor et préfet-en-chef. Puis lu la lettre d'Hermione. Salut harry ! Comment sa va mon c?ur ? moi , très bien, mais, tu me manques.ont se voit aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Hermione. Harry fût surpris que se soit s'y court et qu'il n'ai pas de cadeau mais pensa qu'il aurait un plus beau cadeau de la voir. Puis il partit avec un portoloin que lui avait envoyer Dumbledore. Il arriva devant un grand batiment blanc qui devait sûrement être le ministère. Harry entra et y trouva une foule de médias. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle de procès.Sirius était assis tous devant. Ron juste derrière sirius. A côte étais assis Hermione. Une fois assis il dit salut à Ron et mis un rapide baiser sur les levres d'Hermione, puis fudge pris la parole : -très bien. Nous avons attrapé Peter Pettigrow alors nous reprenons le procès de sirius Black. Après plusieurs heures de procès et après avoir entendu tous les temoins , Fudge reprit la parole : -Sirius Black vous venez d'être innocenter et vous avez la gade de Harry Potter puisque vous êtes sont parrain. Et pour nous ascusez vous recevez un palace de 29 pièces et 3 millions de gallions. La salle explosa de toute par pui Harry sauta dans les bras de Sirius comme un gamin de 5 ans. Après le procès de Sirius, Harry, Hermione et toute la famille Wesley allait au restaurant puis dans le palace de Sirius pour le découvrie. Il étais immense avec 5 étage et avec un escalier en marbre semblable à celui de Poudlard. La chambre de Harry étais immense au couleur de griffondore. Tous le monde fit la fête avec pétard , blague des jumeaux et le reste . Hermione restait jusque à la fin des vacances. Ron lui reviendrais dans 4 jours. -Harry je peux te parler ? -oui et ils partirent au petit salon du haut. -Harry je suis préfete-en-chef! - moi aussi et préfet de l'équipe de quiditsch ! -oui¨ -c'est bien mais s'est sa doont tu voulais me parler ? -non.  
  
Voila c'est la fin du premier chapitre désoler pour le changement d'écriture mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi bon le prochain chapitre s'apelle : changement de vie et Hermione va lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. S'il vous plait des rewiews c'est pas dur à faire qu'elle soit positive ou négative !!! merci !!!!!¨s'est ma première potterfics alors soyer indulgent !!! Merci. Hermione Potter. 


	3. changement de vie

Disclamer :comme d'habitude.  
  
Girl-of-butterfly :merci s'est sympas et tu verras dans se chapitre.  
Chapitre 2 changement de vie  
  
-... - harry je ne sais pas comment tu va le prendre mais voila, je..je..je suis. je suis enceinte ! -mais c'est géniale ! -oui mais nous n'avons pas finit notre scolarités à poudlard. - je sais et alors ? -nous allons être l'objet de moquerie ! -se n'est pas grâve nous allons vivre avec ! -harry cria Sirius depuis le bas. Tu peu venir ? -oui j'arrive.mione j'annonce la nouvelle à Sirius. -allez descent ordonna hermione - que veux tu sirius ? -viens je doit te présenter deux personnes. - qui ? -tu verras il sont au salon. Harry entra et vit deux personnes..ses parents !  
  
Voila le chapitre est fini il est court mais il yen aura souvent de chapitre mais court merci et rewiew please. Hermione potter 


	4. conseil

CONSEIL  
HELLO HERMIONE POTTER (PAS MOI !!)  
POUR PUBLIER TON HISTOIRE TU L'Ecrit déjà sur world.  
Ensuite tu va sur internet puis tu entre sur ta sesion.  
Tu clique sur document manager.  
Puis tu va sur label et tu écrit le titre de ta potterfiction.  
Tu mais sur file parcourir. Tu met sur bureau et tu as tout se que tu à  
écrit sur word. Tu clique la ou ta écrit ta potterfiction.  
Ensuite tu clique sur upluade document pour entrer se que tu as écit.  
Ensuite il vont te mettre qu'elle que chose en englais et sur cette pageet  
tu clique sur le truc en bleu S'est écrit (je croit to continu)  
Ensuite tu clique(sur cette page) book puis harry potter( tu es toujour sur  
ta sesion) là puis tu renplis tout le reste du formulaire.et la elle est  
publiée !! si tu as encore un problème n'ésite pas à le demender !!!  
Je te renseignerer volontiez !! tu me le demende en rewiew .  
Tchô  
Hermione potter 


	5. conseil2

Conseil 2  
  
Bon de nouveau se n'est pas un chapitre mais un conseil à l'autres hermione potter  
  
Bon pour avoir ta sesion tu doit être inscrit à fanfiction.net Si tu n'est pas inscrite tu vas sur register tu lit et une fois que tu l'a lut tu mets accepter( ou un truc du style puisque s'est écrit en anglais. Et la tu peux t'inscrir !!! Et pour rentrer dans ta sesion tu vas sur log in !!! Tchô !! 


End file.
